


Carwash

by celedan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on a Car, Top Ianto, okay a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Ianto tries to wash the SUV when Jack pays him a little visit.





	Carwash

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was brought on by a very old interview with John Barrowman I recently read where he revealed that he had sex on the hood of his new Jaguar, sticky handprints afterwards and all. This was simply too good an information to let it pass unused.  
You can read the interview here (just zoom in, then you can read the text, even if the picture's quality is pretty bad): [Interview](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/476818679275489482/?lp=true)

“You need a hand?”

Startled, Ianto spun around before he could register whom the voice belonged to that had appeared so suddenly behind him.

He glared at a smugly grinning Jack Harkness who only had eyes for the dripping, soapy sponge Ianto held high at his side as if ready to throw it.

“I see you've discovered a new weapon to use,” Jack teased good-naturedly.

Feeling his face flush with embarrassment, Ianto hastily lowered the sponge although he was really, really tempted to throw it in Jack's face after all. Instead, he chugged it back into the bucket next to him, not caring that the splashing water drenched his trouser leg. “Yeah,” he grumbled sarcastically. “Weapons training will start at ten, I'll supervise. Be on time.”

His grin brightening, now coupled with a healthy leer, Jack sauntered closer. “Great,” he beamed. “Can't wait to begin.”

The last was whispered huskily as he had reached Ianto, and cornered him against the bonnet of the SUV the younger man had been in the process of washing.

Feeling the soapy water coating the car's surface soak into the back of his clothes, Ianto quickly spun them around, so that now, Jack was the one pressed against the wet SUV.

“You are a nuisance, you know that,” Ianto asked softly, pressing closer against Jack while putting his hands onto the Captain's hips. “Some people try to work.”

“I don't.” Jack threw him a smug grin.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Ianto chuckled sarcastically, but then leaned in to crush his lips to Jack's. Since the Captain was here – and willing – why not take advantage of it...

Jack seemed to be of the same opinion if the happy noise he made in the back of his throat was any indication.

As if Ianto's hands had a will of their own, they automatically started tugging and tearing at Jack's belt and the buttons of his shirt, not wanting to lose any time on foreplay during the short while they probably had without interruption. And right that moment, he didn't care in the slightest that the surveillance cameras of the garage were pointed right at the two men; he would delete the feed later... after securing a copy for Jack and himself, that is.

Jack's obscene moaning was dragging Ianto back in the here and now, and he lost himself in the kiss enthusiastically.

They fought for control of the kiss with lips and teeth, which Ianto eventually gained by distracting Jack for a split second as his hands started pulling down braces and continued tearing open buttons so that he eventually reached bare flesh. The Captain made another happy noise in the back of his throat, and immediately started helping Ianto getting rid of his clothes.

Since they had plenty of experience by now getting each other naked very fast and efficiently, Jack was sans clothes in no time. The items were carelessly strewn around them on the concrete floor, forgotten, as Ianto pushed Jack back and up to splay him out on the soapy bonnet like an incredibly attractive all-you-can-eat buffet.

Despite both of their obvious frantic need, Ianto took a moment to look at the enticing display in front of him, all firm muscles under golden skin and seductively spread limbs that were quivering in anticipation.

Jack's flushed arousal beckoning him brought Ianto out of his contemplation. Determined, he stepped between Jack's spread thighs, and promptly bend down to nuzzle at the Captain's groin. Jack groaned loudly as Ianto licked up the whole length of his dripping cock a few times without preamble before sucking sharply on the head, causing Jack to exhale harshly at the sensation of pleasure-pain. His hands scrabbled for purchase on the slippery black surface, and in the end, he decided to bury one hand in Ianto's hair, the other in the fabric of the younger man's shirt on his upper arm. His hips moved of their own accounts in jerky thrusts, desperately trying to bury himself deeper in Ianto's warm mouth.

As he wrapped his lips tightly around Jack's steel-hard erection, Ianto wriggled his hands between the small of Jack's back and the SUV for leverage, pulling Jack further towards him so that he could draw him deeper into his mouth, allowing his lover to thrust freely.

The Captain's almost pornographic moans and cries and growls as he buried himself deep in Ianto's throat over and over severely tested Ianto's resolve, who had become painfully hard himself. The only thing his instinct-driven body seemed to demand of him right now was to bury himself into Jack to the hilt and forcefully claim him as his. But there was another, equally as primate part of him that simply had to feel Jack in his mouth, hot and heavy, almost bruising his throat with his desperate thrusts, tasting the saltiness while Ianto's whole being was infused with the heady scent of 51 st century pheromones. He loved the feeling of power it gave him having his partner at his mercy like that, to hear and feel him begging with his whole being to give him pleasure...

Running his hands up Jack's heaving body, Ianto caressed and stroked every inch he could reach, the only aim he had was touching Jack as much as possible while he wrung his orgasm from him.

Eventually though, through all the moans and breathy cries, Ianto could make out a breathless “Take me, please, Ianto.”

Groaning around Jack's cock in selfish relief about Jack's plea, making the hard length in his mouth twitch at the vibrating sensations, he pulled off suddenly, much to Jack's equal dismay and anticipation.

Letting go of Jack for a moment completely, Ianto frantically darted to Jack's discarded trousers where he knew he would find a small sachet of lube inside one of the pockets.

Standing up again hastily, wincing a little at the crick in his back from being bend over Jack's crotch for some time, Ianto came to a sudden stop, frowning.

While the height of the SUV's bonnet had been perfect to go down on Jack, Ianto now realised with dismay that it's impossible to do anything else on it.

While his brain furiously worked on a solution, Ianto once more drank in the sight of Jack sprawled over the black bonnet of the SUV for a moment longer, his naked, wet body all flushed with arousal and gleaming golden even in the harsh artificial lights shining down on them, only enhanced by the stark contrast of the deep black colour of the car, his chest heaving as he tried to gulp enough air into his lungs. Ianto had to suppress the sudden urge to pick up the sponge again, and wring it out over Jack's body, watching water and glittering suds run into every crook and cranny of that perfect body. But even without the enticing lure of the water, the sight was the most alluring, erotic image he'd seen in a long time. Ianto had never really understood why so many men loved these pin-up calenders with naked women sprawled over some expensive car's bonnet. Now, he understood completely.

The sight really tested his resolution again because right here, right now, he still wanted nothing more than to take Jack hard and fast until the older man's screams of Ianto's name echoed through the secret underground garage.

But.

The stupid car was still too high.

Frustrated, Ianto's gaze wandered, desperately looking for a solution, thinking it was probably best to simply drag Jack down and bend him over the bonnet, but then...

A small grin twitched at the corners of his lips when he spotted Owen's bloody sports car. Earlier, when he'd come down here, he had been beyond incensed to find Owen's car here next to the SUV, the impudent doctor having parked the car there in an unspoken, brazen demand that Ianto wash it as well. While being tempted earlier to do unspeakable thinks to the red car, now it was a most welcome sight.

Throwing Jack a mischievous grin that the Captain needed a moment to comprehend, Ianto helped him down from the SUV's bonnet, and, with much kissing and groping along the way, dragged Jack the short distance over to the bright red sport's car.

When he realised Ianto's plan, a mirthful laugh escaped Jack which turned breathless very fast as he was forcefully pressed down onto the smooth, cool surface of Owen's car.

Perfect.

Realising his chance, Ianto fetched the bucket with still relatively clean soap water, reached in, and grasped the sponge. He generously wrung the dripping thing out over Jack, who let out a small gasp even though the water was luke-warm. Throwing the sponge in the direction of the bucket again afterwards, not caring if he missed or not, Ianto grinned devilishl y. “Now you're nice and slippery.”

Jack returned the grin lasciviously, wriggling around a little on the slippery surface suggestively and easily now that the friction was lessened. “Not everywhere.” And with that, he spread his thighs in invitation.

Nodding distractedly at the sight of Jack's flushed, glistening cock between his legs and the tightly closed hole that was visible behind the heavy balls, Ianto fumbled for the lube. He almost failed to open it because of his wet hands, but the will of the desperate was with him. Ripping open the plastic sachet with his teeth, Ianto sloppily squeezed a little of the cool gel onto his fingers. Bringing his hand down between Jack's thighs, he pushed two slippery fingers into Jack without preamble. Jack groaned loudly, and shuffled closer to Ianto so that the stretching fingers penetrated him even deeper. 

In that moment, Ianto was glad that Jack didn't need as much preparation, nor did he seem to want it in that second anyway. Pulling his fingers out again after pumping them in and out just a few times, Ianto fumbled open his belt and flies to shove his trousers halfway down his thighs, and then hastily poured the remaining lube over his hand. He stroked his aching, rock-hard cock firmly, coating it as thoroughly as he could in his lust-driven haste.

He met Jack's eyes, both of them frozen in the moment for the blink of an eye before Jack nodded encouragingly, spreading his legs a little wider in anticipation.

Nodding briskly, Ianto stepped closer, his shins brushing the front tyre, and he grasped Jack's legs under the knees. He pulled him forward sharply, his lover's body slithering easily over the soapy car's bonnet towards him, and Ianto put one leg over his shoulder while Jack instinctively wrapped the other around Ianto's waist.

Bending Jack almost in half as he leaned over him to take his lips in a filthy kiss, Ianto lined himself up, and pushed forward without hesitation.

His body arching up like an ecstatic cat, Jack let out a delighted sigh into Ianto's mouth as his lover forced his way inside. After sinking into Jack to the hilt, Ianto remained motionless for a few seconds to give Jack time to adjust, their foreheads simply pressed together as they looked into each other's eyes while their whole bodies trembled in the effort to reign in the desire to just have each other hard and fast. When the wriggling and breathy whining Jack got up to by now was any indication, the Captain gave a damn about adjusting right this moment. Jack's nostrils flared as he breathed in harshly while holding Ianto's gaze, and without warning, he clenched violently around Ianto's cock inside him in warning challenge.

A throaty groan was ripped from the younger man, and, diving back down to engage Jack in a punishing kiss, Ianto drew back his hips only to snap them forward again forcefully. 

A whole body shudder wrenched through Jack, and his breath hitched, his sudden choked growl being swallowed by Ianto's mouth once again. 

Pulling back, Ianto looked down onto Jack. The Captain stared back challengingly, and, with relish, raised his arms above his head so that his perfectly sculpted upper body was put on display for Ianto's viewing pleasure. Grinning shark-like, Ianto turned his head to press a kiss against Jack's knee, then, he straightened. In anticipation, Jack tightened the hold of his legs around Ianto, bracing himself for the forceful thrusts he knew his lover would shortly deliver. 

Reaching out one hand to manipulate a hard nipple, Jack's chest arching into his touch at the sharp rubbing and pinching, Ianto tightened his hold around Jack's leg laid over his shoulder with the other hand. 

Holding on to each other firmly, Ianto almost pulled completely out of Jack before burying himself to the hilt again with one forceful snap of his hips. Breathing harshly, Ianto set an almost ruthless rhythm, now claiming Jack over and over hard and fast in the most intense, intimate way possible. 

The only sounds that echoed through the underground garage were the obscene sounds of flesh slapping on flesh, the two men's growls, breathy moans, and ecstatic shouts as well as the slightly embarrassing squeaky noise as Jack was pushed back and forth on the car's bonnet with every delivered thrust. 

Not that they cared about dignity in that heated, primal moment.

Upping the speed of his thrusts, eventually, Ianto's movements became jerky and uncoordinated while his grip on Jack's trembling, sweat-slicked body threatened to slip. Burying himself one last time deeply into Jack, Ianto froze suddenly, and with a throaty groan, emptied himself inside his lover.

Feeling his lover's hot come shooting into him, Jack let out a harsh shout, his muscles tightening around Ianto like a vice, and he reached down with one hand to fist his erection firmly. Within a second, Ianto's hand closed over his, and together, they brought him over the edge as well, a spectacular orgasm being ripped from Jack's body through their combined efforts. 

Now it was only the men's harsh breathing filling the otherwise silent garage as they tried to regain some kind of control or strength over their trembling, drained bodies, their hands still closed together around Jack's softening cock, and with Ianto still deep inside of him.

Eventually, they forced themselves to move. Ianto released his hold on Jack's hand as well as on his leg so that Jack could loosen his tight hold he had on Ianto, his other leg slipping from the younger man's shoulder. Carefully pulling out of Jack, Ianto stepped back, and, for one last time, took in the picture of debauchedness that Jack personified so perfectly.

Groaning, Jack sat up, slipping on the slick surface of the bonnet. Instinctively, Ianto steadied him, even when his transfixed gaze was drawn between Jack's legs, the sight of his come dripping from Jack's hole to run down between his cheeks, spattering the red bonnet of Owen's car with pearly white drops of fluid, caused a new, sharp spike of arousal in his worn body. 

Swallowing heavily, Ianto helped Jack down from the car, the moment the Captain had firm ground under his feet again, he wrapped his arms tightly around Ianto to draw him into a lazy, deep kiss that had the younger man moaning in surprised delight.

“Thanks,” Jack grinned when he pulled back eventually. 

Unable to think of a witty comeback, Ianto just grunted which even turned out less sarcastic than he had intended.

Loving it when he managed to leave Ianto so shagged out that he couldn't even scrape together his wit any more, Jack beamed at him smugly, and pressed another firm kiss onto Ianto's lips before he stepped back for good to gather up his scattered clothes.

Ianto remained standing in front of the car for a few moments, unmoving, and with his flies still undone.

The snapping of Jack's braces brought him out of his daze, and he quickly made himself presentable again. Or at least decent again.

“We ruined Owen's car,” Jack chuckled behind him, the comment automatically drawing Ianto's gaze down to said car.

Instead of dismayed though, Ianto contemplated the handprints and sticky white smears on the bonnet with a certain smug satisfaction.

Noticing his peculiar reaction, Jack raised an amused eyebrow, and didn't really try to contain another chuckle as he buckled his belt. Finished with dressing, he came to a stand still next to Ianto, cocking his head questioningly. “What are you gonna do?”

For a moment longer, Ianto stared at the car. Then, he rolled up his sleeves a littler higher, and threw Jack a devious little smile. “What do you think? Wash it, of course.”

Owen looked up as a shadow fell over his keyboard. He frowned as he met Ianto's polite but otherwise expressionless mien.

“Your car's ready,” he explained to the doctor.

Having to do a double take, Owen blinked owlishly. “Wha...” He cleared his throat. “About time,” he grumbled, trying to compose himself since he'd never have counted on Ianto actually washing his car.

“You're welcome.” Ianto inclined his head, and turned to leave, but not before Owen had seen the devious, gleeful little smile flitting over Ianto's face. 

That made Owen freeze in his tracks, an ominous sense of foreboding lying heavily in the pit of his stomach. “What did you do?!” he demanded, calling after the other man who was steadily steering in the direction of the staircase to the lower levels. “Ianto!”

Letting his gaze roam, he first met the girls' confused gazes, then Jack's who just tried to sneak into his office, a satisfied, smug grin playing around his lips. Owen squinted. And why were Jack's clothes all wet, and why did he look so dishevell...

“No!” he gasped, swivelling around to where Ianto was just about to round the corner, out of his sight. “No, you didn't! Jones! Harkness! Tell me you didn't defile my car! Hey! I'm talking to you! I...”

Since he had turned his back to Owen, Ianto couldn't contain the bright, smug grin any more that almost split his face. Accompanied by Owen's loud, colourful curses and Jack's booming laugh, Ianto slipped down into the Archives.

**End**


End file.
